galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Independence
Cruiser |Flagship = 1 |Type = Light |Drops = Instance.9, |Icon 1 = Independence_I.png |Icon 2 = Screen_shot_2011-09-21_at_12.16.07_PM.png |Icon 3 = Independence-III icon.png |Requirement 1 = Hamdar-III Helena-III Tiamat-III |Requirement 2 = Indy-I |Requirement 3 = Indy-II |Cost 1 = - |Cost 2 = 25,000,000 |Cost 3 = 35,000,000 |Time 1 = 0 |Time 2 = 821333 |Time 3 = 1096912 |Shield 1 = 210 |Shield 2 = 239 |Shield 3 = 286 |Structure 1 = 971 |Structure 2 = 1105 |Structure 3 = 1321 |Installation Slots 1 = 300 |Installation Slots 2 = 330 |Installation Slots 3 = 360 |Fuel Storage 1 = 110 |Fuel Storage 2 = 120 |Fuel Storage 3 = 130 |Mobility 1 = 5 |Mobility 2 = 6 |Mobility 3 = 7 |Stability 1 = 2.00 |Stability 2 = 3.00 |Stability 3 = 4.00 |Agility 1 = 5.6 |Agility 2 = 5.9 |Agility 3 = 6.2 |Defense 1 = 6.6 |Defense 2 = 6.8 |Defense 3 = 7.0 |Transition 1 = 45 |Transition 2 = 40 |Transition 3 = 35 |Build 1 = 31 |Build 2 = 34 |Build 3 = 39 |Metal 1 = 194 |Metal 2 = 218 |Metal 3 = 262 |HE3 1 = 318 |HE3 2 = 354 |HE3 3 = 406 |Money 1 = 182 |Money 2 = 206 |Money 3 = 248}} About the Independence The Independence Ship (Known as the Indy) is one of the better defensive ships in the game, where it is listed as the Independence of Glory. It is a Special Hull based on a Cruiser configuration. It is a Federation Flagship with the Flagship Bonus. Using Light Armor, it can reduce the attack power of all types of weaponry by 90% making it very difficult to destroy. When picking a Commander, make sure it is proficient with High Cruiser stats (B or better). For effective stack sizing, because it is a Flagship, it gets the Flagship's effective stack size bonus of 100 (Cruiser Effective Stack + Flag bonus = 1100). The ship is built with Light Armor (the same type of armor as space-base defense buildings have) which gives this ship the ability to lessen damage from every weapon type by 90%, space-base defense buildings have no shielding that is why they are easy to destroy, "Indie's" however; do have some minimal shielding which is why they are so hard to kill. Adding Eos Phase Shift Shields is the recommended upgrade for this hull. Note that no compensatory shields are needed as light armor is uniformly effective (no weaknesses). Acquisition & Use The blueprint is obtained in Normal Instance 9, in under 30 run-throughs. However, one cannot use it until they build all three top Normal Instance 1-30 ships: Tiamat, Helena, and Hamdar. For many, this is the first available Flagship. It's also the easiest flag to acquire for beginning players. As a Federation Flagship, it doesn't have the fleet-wide bonuses of the Humaroid-Flagships but it has none of the stack restrictions either. All 9 of your stacks may be fully populated (3000 ship stacks) with this Cruiser to no detriment, and certain benefit, of your fleet. With half-fleets of Indies (four half-fleets of Ballistic Indies, 13,500 ships) one can even start farming the lower rungs of Trial Instances (Ti1-50) and Restricted Instances (Ri1-10). Farming This is the primary hull choice for farming Restricted Instances and as such it is probably the most common hull used in the game (see Farming Instances). Independence Stats The side-bar is a list of all Independence variants, their base attributes and their base cost per module installed on ships. For a comprehensive list of ALL ships and their stats go to the Composite Ship Table. Certain types of research can enhance their shields and structure. Independence Tanks and Glass Ships There are a few designs you can use to make your Independence ship very difficult to kill. The simplest, and most common, is to equip lots of Eos Phase Shift Shields and Energy Armor, because Independence greatly reduces all types of damage. The addition of these modules will absorb much of the damage before they reach the hull. The Independence can have a problem with high damage attacks from missile and ship-based weapons, but can be almost invincible to ballistic and directional weapons. This can be mitigated by adding Powered Pulse Cannon to the design. This can vary greatly depending on the commander(s), and shield penetration tech research. You can create a great defense by making the front row as high defense or "tank" Independence stacks and 2nd, and 3rd rows with any ships that have very high firepower (Standard Formation, Core-Shooter Formation, or Head and Shoulders Formation). Planetary Defense Techniques using Independence You can apply these techniques to defend your planet by blocking all gateways with the Independence, because up-close, missile and ship-based weapons will be unable to attack them. By adding high attack ships in the back of your formation with tanks up front, you'll be able to block, or at least minimize damage from the attack, then let the rest of your powerful attack ships in the back do their jobs. For example : T = Tank (Independence, Nihelbet, or any high defense ship) A = Glass - Any high firepower ship 1. Make sure that your Tank fleet used for blocking the gateway will not move. T T T T T T T T T 2. The following can be used as a blocker at the gateway, or attacker at any distance. A A A A A A T T T <--- Front Line Tanks P.S. for Option 2 you can make long range attacks by setting your front row with AA tanks, or ships that equip lots of Air defense modules. With blockers in place at the gateways, and long range fleets attacking from afar, this can be a very effective defense tactic. Killing an Independence Ship The best way to kill Independence is with high damage, or "glass" type ship-based fleets. For example, you can build ships equipped with Titan x8+ or Widowmaker x10+ mounted in a Black Hole hull (with its 300% damage bonus against Light Armor). These weapons can sometimes completely wipe out an Independence fleet in one shot when led by Conquistador X Flagships. Commanders play a large role in determining the effectiveness of course. The Independence's Nemesis The Independence Ship's nemesis is the Black Hole. The Black Hole is the most effective hull for taking on the Independence, as it deals an additional 150%-300% damage to Light Armor depending on research level. A more recent nemesis is the Dessicator Notus III, also with a 300% attack bonus verses Light Armor. An alternative defense to Independence Ships For people who don't have Independence ship, you can use Tiamat-III, and be sure to install lots of Energy armor and Eos phase shift shields along with Daedalus control system as well. Tiamat reduces damage recieved from kinetic and heat type weapons. * Note: These techniques will make Tiamat hard to kill with ballistic and directional weapons but can be more vulnerable to Missile and Ship-based weapons (Explosive Damage).